Schoolhouse Ginyu Force Rock
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: The most controversial group of villians end up going to school and become school bullies! How will The PowerPuff Girls deal with this unpredictible bunch? Pre-School will never be the same!
1. Arcade Mishaps

Schoolhouse Ginyu Force Rock

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine_

Ch. 1

Arcade Mishaps

Narrator (game-voice): The city of Townsville is under attack!

_It's a face-off between Buttercup vs. Mister Mime_

(A/N: Rainbow the Clown's dark side)

(Buttercup lands the 4 Inch Sidekick and Mister Mime is KO'd)

Bubbles (game-voice, shrilly): _**YOU'RE A LOSER!**_

_Captain Ginyu was angry that he lost. Jeice was laughing_

Jeice: Captain Ginyu, you got your-

Ginyu: I'm out of quarters. Hand me some!

Jeice: No way! You still owe me $1.25!

(Burter and Guldo skulk in)

Burter: I'm out of cash! Let's split. Guldo: Me too.

_They head for the exit until…_

Jeice: Where's Recoome?

_Recoome is seen on the Dumbo the Elephant kid ride. He's laughing like a complete moron_

Ginyu: Recoome, we're splitting!

Recoome: Okay, Captain Ginyu…

_Gets off the kid ride and heads towards the exit with the rest of the Ginyu Force_

Jeice: Should we get back to our condo and watch _All my Freakin' Children_?

*: You punks aren't going no where!

(The Ginyu Force have that "WTF?" look on their faces)

*: "Who am I?" you ask? Wednesday. Jack Wednesday. I'm a truant officer.

Recoome: What's a truant officer, Captain Ginyu?

Ginyu: No clue…

Wednesday: You boys would know what a truant officer is if you go to school which is what I make idiots like you do!

Captain Ginyu: School? Who's needs school!

Wednesday: Obviously, you 5 morons do! And it's my job to put idiots like you back in school!

Recoome: We don't need no school…!

Wednesday (sarcasm): Oh, really?

(pan to the Ginyu idiots in their moronic poses)

Ginyu: Not when you're the Ginyu Force-

Wednesday: I was being sarcastic, which is something you would learn if you morons were in school!

-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten-

Wednesday (to Ms. Keane): -Who are your new students you ask? You'll find out soon enough.

_He finally leaves_

Ms. Keane: Children, we have new students today! Please welcome them. Come in boys…

Narrator: Oh, God… I hope Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is in for the surprise of their lives…

(5 shadowy figures appear at the door)

To be continued!


	2. Ginyu Force! Assemble! In Class!

Schoolhouse Ginyu Force Rock

By: DMEX

See previous chap for disclaimers

Ch. 2

Ginyu Force! Assemble! In Class!

(5 shadowy figures appear at the door. The door is busted down as smoke comes in the doorway for-)

Ginyu Force Rules!

Ginyu Force Rules!

Recoome: **_RECOOME! _**(does his pose)

Burter: **_BURTER! _**(does his pose)

Guldo: **_GULDO!_**(does his pose)

Ginyu Force Rules!

Ginyu Force Rules!

Jeice: **_JEICE! _**(does his pose)

Ginyu: **_CAPTIAN GINYU! _**(does his pose)

Ginyu Force Rules!

Ginyu Force Rules!

Ginyu: And together-

Ginyu Force: **_WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE! _**(do their group pose. The background turns into roses as _Hail to the Chief _plays in the background)

Nobody (even Ms. Keane) knows what to make of this group of idiots, except the PPG

Buttercup: Don't tell me these idiots are in our school!

Blossom: **_OF ALL PEOPLE? _**Bubbles: You guys suck!

Ginyu: We won't cause any trouble. You can trust an honest bunch like us…

Ms. Keane: Girls, as offbeat as they are; they are our new students-

(Ginyu gives the middle finger to PPG secretly)

Ms. Keane: -You should get to know them before you judge them.

Buttercup: Ms. Keane, do you have any idea who these nut jobs are?

Ms. Keane: Girls, go back to your seats.

(the girls do as told)

Ms. Keane: Okay kids it snack time. (kids cheer, even the Ginyu Force)

Ms. Keane: Recoome, why don't you Jeice and Burter help out.

Recoome: Yes, Ms. Keane. Jeice: Right, so the usual!

Burter: Winner gets first dibs on cookies.

Recoome, Jeice, Burter: 1! 2! 3!

(Jeice chooses paper, Recoome chooses paper and Burter chooses rock)

Burter: You always choose paper!

Recoome stops at a portly kid

Recoome: You want a cookie? (stuffs it in the kids mouth)

Recoome: There you go! (laughs stupidly)

Jeice: Drink yer milk, babies! (pours it on some kids)

(Burter holds a kid upside down and drenches him with apple juice)

Burter (sarcasm): aw… Did the baby wet his pants.

The PPG are disgusted with the Ginyu Forces lack of respect and their stupid antics that they go to Ms. Keane

Girls: Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane!

Buttercup: Look at what Ginyu and his gang are doing!

(Recoome is holding some kid in a Full Nelson-like hold while Ginyu is stuffing cookies down his throat, but Jeice holds them off)

Jeice: It's not what it looks like…

Blossom: Oh, really?

Guido: Yeah, da kid was choking so we was helping him so he wouldn't die.

Bubbles: 'Cause you choking him!

Recoome (stupidly): and I helped-

(Ginyu kicks him)

Recoome: I mean, helped save his life… (laughs stupidly)

Ms. Keane: While I don't approve of their methods, they did save his life…

Blossom: But-

Ms. Keane: Girls, go back to your seats.

Jeice: You heard her, mate! Go back to yer freakin' seats!

The girls leave angry, while the Ginyu idiots laugh their asses off

To be continued…!


	3. Disturbing Show and Tell

Schoolhouse Ginyu Force Rock

By: DMEX

Ch. 3

Disturbing Show and Tell With a Bit of Paste

Ms. Keane: Okay kids, it's show and tell time!

(Kids cheer, even Ginyu Force)

Ms. Keane: Recoome, why don't you go first.

Recoome: okay Ms. Keane. (laughs stupidly)

Grabs a gallon of apple juice and drinks it down… Then his stomach rumbles

(Recoome farts the alphabet very loudly. By the time it's over the classroom is in a stink cloud. Bubbles' hair is sticking in many directions.)

After about 30 seconds of silence, everyone in class falls backwards Anime style, except the Ginyu Force

Recoome (sweat drops): Yeh, apple juice makes me fart…

Ms. Keane (grossed out): That's nasty…

Recoome: I can burp _Beethoven's Moon Light Sonata_; just give me some Root Beer!

Ms. Keane: I think we'll pass, Recoome… Guido, do you have something for us? (That's not disgustingly gross…?)

(Guido goes to the front of the class and rips his skin off and new skin goes back, causing many to vomit in the process of watching his "questionable molting")

Ms. Keane: Thank you Guido; we had no idea you were some space toad or something in that line…

Guido: Your welcome… Ms. Keane: Burter?

Burter barfed acid on the vacant table which melted into the floor

Ms. Keane (nervously): Oh, dear that's coming out of my paycheck…

Jeice played the most difficult song on

Rock Band 2 _on XBOX 360 then after he bashes the _Rock Band_ Guitar on PPG Table and then blasts it into oblivion._

Ms. Keane (nervously sweating bullets): oh dear, oh God Almighty…

Captain Ginyu belched Beethoven's 5th and burned a hole in the wall

Ms. Keane (thinking): _Oh, thank God that's over… I don't think I could handle another second._

Ms. Keane: Now it's time for arts and crafts…

the classroom got quiet. Meanwhile Ginyu and his gang are up to something…

(Jeice grabbed the tube of paste)

Burter: What are you gonna do with that, Jeice?

Jeice: Simple, you buffoon!

(Jeice tosses a wad of paste at Buttercup. Buttercup turns around)

Jeice: Wasn't us.

Buttercup: Don't make me come back there!

(A/N: Ms. Keane doesn't see any of this going on)

Buttercup goes back to what she was doing

Burter: Watch this.

(Burter make a big spit ball and spits it at Blossom. Blossom turns around)

Burter (points at Princess Morebucks): She did it.

Princess: **_DID NOT!_**

Blossom decides to ignore them, instead of getting into a fight

Recoome: Look what I made, Captain Ginyu.

It's a poorly crayon drawn version of the Ginyu Force

Ginyu: You were never the artist, Recoome; but it'll do…

Jeice: Aren't you wanting at punk Bubbles out?

Recoome: Will you buy me Root Beer if I do it?

Ginyu: Is a 12 pack enough?

Recoome: Good enough fer me! (laughs stupidly)

Jeice: Do it discreetly! I'm not being stuck in detention for your own stupidity.

(hands him a tube of paste)

Recoome spit's the entire tube of paste at Bubbles, which makes her angry and turns around

Recoome (points at Elmer): He did it!

Poor little Elmer just happened to be eating a tube of paste at the time… But Bubbles knew better; because Elmer isn't the kind of person to toss paste away

Bubbles (trying to hold her anger in): 1, 2, 3...

Bubbles flies over to Ginyu's table and punches Recoome in the stomach which in turn causes the Ginyu Force and the PPG to brawl. Unfortunately Ms. Keane sees Bubbles hit the first blow.

Ms. Keane: Girls, I'm ashamed of you…

Bubbles: They started it!

Buttercup: The blood's on their hands!

(Recoome looks at his hands, Ginyu kicks Recoome's shin)

Ginyu: Not that kind of blood; you big lummox!

Ms. Keane: Girls, you know theirs no fighting in class.

Blossom: But Ms. Keane-

Ms. Keane: No buts! I'm sorry boys…

Recoome: Nah, I probably deserved-

(Ginyu kicks Recoome's shin again)

Recoome: -I mean, I deserved to watch them get in trouble. (laughs stupidly)

Buttercup: You're getting on my nerves, Recoome!

Jeice: You heard her, mate! You can't freakin' touch us!

(The girls leave very bitter and once again, the Ginyu Force laugh their asses off)

To be continued…!


	4. Flatulence, Snoring and Frieza Angry!

Schoolhouse Ginyu Force Rock

By: DMEX

Ch. 4

Flatulence, Snoring and Frieza Angry! God Help Us All!

Ms. Keane: Before recess, it's nap time.

Recoome: Already? I'm bushed…

Guido: So where's the bunk beds?

Burter: The usual?

Ginyu: For the top bunk!

Ginyu Force: 1! 2! 3!

(everyone else chooses paper, Guido chooses scissors)

Jeice: **_YOU ALWAYS GET THE TOP BUNK!_**

Guido: Maybe if you wouldn't suck at Rock-Paper-Scissors you would get it for once!

Ms. Keane: Boys we don't have bunk beds.

Jeice: **_NO BUNK BEDS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?_**

-5 minutes later-

(Wolf howls)

Everyone is asleep by now. Even Recoome is passed out asleep.

Ms. Keane (thinking): _Some peace and quiet at last… Those boys seem almost normal when they're asleep…_

Just as Ms. Keane was about to get some work done…

(Snoring and farting sounds)

Ms. Keane doesn't know what to make of this. She finds out it's Recoome who snores and farts in his sleep

Ms. Keane (thinking, sarcastically): _Oh, God… Here we go again…_

Poor Ms. Keane tries so hard to ignore the noxious fumes and snores from Recoome and in the end, she decides to get work done outside…

Ms. Keane (prays): **_SOMEBODY TAKE THESE GINYU IDIOTS OFF MY HANDS! I CAN'T STAND THEM ANY LONGER! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE BADDEST MAN IN THE GALAXY! JUST GET RID OF THEM FOR ME!_**

-Meanwhile on Namek, Frieza's Spaceship-

Frieza: What is taking The Ginyu Force so long? I page for them and they don't pick up?

Zarbon: It is unusual… Ginyu's good at keeping us posted. That or he's playing arcade games again…

Frieza: Page him again! We need them on Namek, **_NOW!_**

(computer blipping)

Zarbon: Come in Captain Ginyu! We need you on Planet Namek!

(meanwhile Ginyu is asleep in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten)

Zarbon: He's still not answering. Maybe no reception on the planet he's on.

Frieza: Get the BARZONE TRACKER!

Zarbon: You can't be serious! Who knows what could happen Lord Frieza!

Frieza: Are you questioning me?

Zarbon: No Lord Frieza! Right away!

(The BARZONE TRACKER picks them up at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, which makes Frieza mad to being with!)

Frieza (angry): They're at **_SCHOOL? OF ALL PLACES?_**

Zarbon: That's low!

Frieza: I will deal with this personally…! Meanwhile, go entertain Vegeta and find those Dragon Balls!

Zarbon: Yes, Lord Frieza!

To be continued…!


	5. Dodge Brawl!

Schoolhouse Ginyu Force Rock

By: DMEX

Ch. 5

Dodge Brawl!

-After Nap Time-

Ms. Keane: Okay children. It's recess!

(Kids cheer, including Ginyu Force)

The kids go out to play, even the Ginyu Force-

Ms. Keane: Girls, stay here.

Buttercup: **_WHAT!_**

Blossom: What gives?

Ms. Keane: Girls, you've been very rude to our new students. You need a 'time out.'

(The girls get it, but the Ginyu Force chock it up as victory for them)

Jeice: You heard her, mate! You're in freakin' trouble now!

(The Ginyu Force leave laughing victorious)

-Outside-

The kids are all lined up outside. The Ginyu Force have some bad ideas…!

Ginyu: What to do on our recess break?

Recoome: Can we go on da monkey bars, Captain Ginyu?

(Ginyu kicks Recoome in the shin)

Ginyu: I have an idea.

Burter: Let's play some Dodge Ball!

Meanwhile inside…

Ms. Keane: Girls, you were right! Those Ginyu idiots are causing so much mayhem! I can't stand it any longer! Can you ever forgive me!

Girls: We can.

(fighting outside. Jeice's Crusher Ball breaks a window open.)

Ms. Keane: Girls, I want you to go out and play 'dodge ball'.

Bubbles: But we can't-

Ms. Keane: There's no fighting in class, so play 'dodge ball' instead. Okay?

Blossom: Yes, Ms. Keane.

Buttercup: Time to teach those idiots a lesson!

Bubbles: Play time is over!

Narrator: Meanwhile in Townsville, something troubling is brewing…

(Frieza is in his mini space pod. You can hear hiss pod making that 'put-put' sound as it floats in the air)

Frieza: Where are those idiots?

(Frieza's scouter goes off)

Frieza: I thought I'd recognize those Power Levels!

(Frieza's scouter goes off again)

Frieza: **_WHAT? _**3 new Power Levels? They're off the charts! Don't tell me-

Narrator: Oh no! Don't tell me that- The most diabolical tyrant in the Galaxy is making his way to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten? Just saying his name brings chills down my spine… It's… …Frieza!

-Back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten-

The Ginyu Force have been defeated. But nothing would prepare The PowerPuff Girls for-

Frieza: **_WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING IN SCHOOL!_**

Ginyu: Lord Frieza?

Recoome: It wasn't our fault. It was them!

Frieza: You mean to tell me that my most powerful men got their ass kicked to those rotten PowerPuff Girls?

Buttercup: Duh. They suck!

Frieza: Ginyu Force! Get your asses to Planet Namek! **_NOW! _**I'll deal with these insolent PowerPuff Girls!

(The Ginyu Force run away in fear)

Ms. Keane: Thank you for getting those idiots off my hands-

Frieza: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow this planet up?

Ms. Keane: You wouldn't dare!

Frieza: Watch me!

Frieza prepares his Death Ball

Narrator: Oh no! **_SAY IT AIN'T SO!_**

To be concluded!


	6. It's 4:20!  Time to Get Schooled!

Schoolhouse Ginyu Force Rock

By: DMEX

Ch. 6

It's 4:20! Time to Get Schooled!

_Frieza prepares his Death Ball_

Narrator: Oh no! **_SAY IT AIN'T SO!_**

Frieza: You know, despite how calm I look; I'm actually quite angry right now…

Buttercup: Yeah, that's what all the stupid bad guys say!

Frieza: Watch your tongue, you little pipsqueak!

Blossom: Who are you anyway?

Bubbles (fearfully): And why would you want to destroy the world?

Frieza: Very well, I'll tell you since you won't be alive to tell anyone anyway. I'm Frieza: the most feared tyrant in the galaxy. I make a living from killing off planets like yours so I can sell them.

Bubbles: Like _Planet of the Apes_?

Buttercup: **_NO STUPID! _**He's nothing but a space pirate!

Ms. Keane: Frieza, please reconsider this. If you destroy the planet, who would buy a planet that has nothing but craters and destroyed environments?

Buttercup: Ms. Keane!

Ms. Keane (quietly): Play along…

Frieza: Hmm… You bring up a good point… That would be bad real estate. Very well; I'll be back-

Frieza catches on

Frieza (angry): **_ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?_**

Ms. Keane: Why, no Frieza. If you destroy a site before you sell it, how do you expect the make the most money?

Frieza (sarcastically): I never thought of that…

Ms. Keane: I took Real Estate in college, so I would know this stuff.

Frieza: If I'm going to sell this planet and exterminate every life force on the planet; I need to do this first…

(Frieza looses his Death Ball and blows up the school)

*EXPLOSION*

_Everyone sees that the school is blown to pieces, you can even see the water fountain is still leaking water out_

(The kids cheer at seeing the school destroyed, but an angry glare from Ms. Keane would quiet them)

Blossom (seriously): **_THAT DOES IT!_**

(Blossom tries to punch Frieza, but is knocked back by Frieza's Death Beam)

Frieza: Really, you rotten PowerPuff Girls are starting to make me even angrier than I was before…

(Buttercup and Bubbles would try as well, but Frieza would only knock them back with a Death Beam)

Frieza: When I kill you three little munchkins I'm going to hang your dead bodies at City Hall for this pitiful planet and make an example out of you!

Buttercup (grossed out): **_UGH!_**

Blossom (grossed out): **_THAT'S NASTY!_**

Bubbles (grossed out): **_EWW!_**

Ms. Keane: Know what time it is Frieza?

Frieza: Do I care?

(A dodge ball would hit Frieza in the back of the head and Frieza would slump over out cold)

Ms. Keane: It's 4:20! And school is in session for you in Prison!

-A little later, Townsville Jail-

(Frieza is in a solitary confinement cell)

Frieza (enraged): **_LET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!_**

Blossom: Sorry, Frieza! Looks like you still need some time in jail!

Ms. Keane: You can come out when you promise not destroy planet and not kill everyone!

(Frieza's Spaceship destroys the solitary confinment cell that hold Frieza's men haul Frieza into the spaceship)

Frieza (angry, on TV everywhere): **_JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET ETERNAL LIFE! I'LL BE BACK TO DESTROY THIS MISRABLE PLANET!_**

(Narrator laughs)

Narrator: Oh, Frieza; when will you learn? **_SO ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED-_**

(EXPLOSION)

Narrator: **_-THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!_**

THE END


End file.
